A Day of Track meets, Custard, and Love
by orangepumpkins
Summary: Oneshot. At a track meet, 1 bet, 1 egg custard, and 2 confessions create a whole lot of taang. modern AU, Toph can see, probably OOC, no bending.


**A Day of Track Meets, Custard, and Love**

**by orangepumpkins**

**Hello, this is my first completed fanfic, and I do hope you enjoy it, also, if possible please excuse my horrible titling abilities. **

**TophxAang | alternative universe | no bending | Toph isn't blind | modern **

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, if I did, it would have been taang, and M. Night Shyamalan would have never directed the movie (I'm sorry, but it was horrible)**

* * *

>"Go Aang!" Toph screamed from the bleachers<p><p>

A red-faced Katara then sharply whispered in Toph's ear, "Toph! It hasn't even started yet! You're embarrassing us!"

Today was the district track meet, and Toph, Katara, and Suki were there to cheer on the guys.

"Who…who cares? Can't I cheer for my best friend, regardless of what he's doing? Maybe I just wanted to make sure he heard me before other people started cheering!" Toph cried with in an embarrassed tone.

With a smirk, Katara replied, "well, if you really want to, I won't stop you, but it looks like he's doing his potty dance while asking Coach Piandao to go to the washroom."

"Katara?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up," Toph said, hiding her own embarrassment; especially with Suki's giggles in the background.

Fully recovered from her giggling fit, Suki said, "You know, it's sweet that you cheer for him with extra energy than you do Sokka and Zuko. You like him don't you?"

"Suki?"

"Yeah, I know, 'shut up,' right?"

"It is pretty obvious you like him, you know. You always look t him with a special sparkle in your eyes. Not to mention, when we were doing the ballroom unit in gym, it looked like you were going to kill Meng when she glomped him for being such a good dance partner." Katara cut in.

"She's a crazy Aang loving stalker, and you know it!" Toph retorted. "What's wrong with me wanting to protect my…I mean, _our _very own Twinkletoes?"

Before Toph could threaten to beat the 2 up for laughing about her slip up, an announcer screamed over the PA system, "And their off!" to state the beginning of Aang's race.

"Toph, we'll make you a deal. If Aang doesn't' t get first place, you tell him you're feelings. But if he gets first, we'll take you out for a steak dinner as big as your head, courtesy of Sokka's debit card of course." Katara and Suki proposed.

"Considering Twinkletoes has won his last 2 dozen races, I'll take that bet." Toph agreed, sure of Aang's victory.

With seemingly evil and plotting faces, Katara and Suki put their plan into action. Grinning, Suki bought an egg custard from a food vendor and passed it to Katara. Katara then stood up and threw the custard in the direction of the racetrack, landing it, mere inches from Aang's edge lane. She then shouted out dramatically, "Oh my! There's an egg custard so close to the racetrack! What if its delicious aroma distracts the racers?"

By simply hearing the names of one of his favourite foods, Aang's body froze, his head turning circles, searching for the tasty treat. "Egg custard? Where?" Aang asked, then allowing several people to pass him.

By the time Aang realized he was still racing, it was nearly impossible to catch up to current 1st place, Jet, even after already passing 4 others. In the end, beating the impossible, Aang did catch up, but…"Jet wins the 1500 meter run by half a step!" the announcer screamed.

When Toph realized what had just happened, she screamed at Katara and Suki, "That was dirty! Totally and completely dirty! If you haven't done that, he totally could have won!"

"Come on Toph, you didn't say that we had to play fair, nor did you specify what fair was. So technically, we did win, _fair_ and square." Suki stated triumphantly.

"I hate you 2 so much right now," Toph said, clenching her fists.

"Whatever! And hey look, here cones Aang! Hi Aang, great job out there. Too bad about the whole egg custard incident." Katara said, smirking at Toph.

Scratching the back of his head, laughing, "Yeah, who does that right? Custards should be dealt with carefully, not wasted and dropped. Why do they even sell egg custards here anyways? Sure I like eating them, but coach doesn't even let me eat them until I'm done with all of my events anyways. Their delicious aroma might even distract competitors…like me," Then, solemnly glancing at Toph, he added, "I could have finally gotten 25 wins in a row."

"Yeah, yeah, so sad. Aang, Toph needs to tell you something after the track meet; outside the western school entrance," Suki said, then, leaning in closer to his ear, she added with a smirk, "in private."

"I need to pee!" Toph yelled, running away with a cherry red face.

"That girl is one of a kind, gotta love her!" Katara exclaimed with a laugh.

"Yup! One of a kind…gotta love her…" Aang replied distantly, staring off in the direction Toph ran off to. Then in an energetic tone, Aang quickly added, "Well Coach must be wondering where I am. Have ta warm up for high jump! Bye! Oh! And tell Toph I'll see her there!" and then ran out of the bleachers.

When Toph returned holding a bag of popcorn and a cup of root beer, she asked, "So wha'd I miss?" before taking a swig of her carbonated liquid sugar.

"Not much, Aang got first in high jump and Sokka beat his personal record, and actually got third in shot-put," Katara answered. "Oh! And Aang said he'll see you there." She added with a smirk.

*Splurt! Cough cough cough* is what a spit take usually sounds like, it was also what Toph sounded like, moments after she heard what Katara said. Suddenly, Toph exclaimed, "Oh hey, Zuko's starting now! Everyone look at him now!" trying to divert the attention to Zuko.

The instant the meet ended, Katara and Suki dragged Toph to the western school entrance, jumped behind a bush, and texted Zuko and Sokka to tell them to meet at the same bush.

About 2 minutes later, Zuko and Sokka came drenched in sweat, obviously skipping their showers just to get there before Aang.

About 10 minutes later, Aang arrived smelling like cucumber melon, as Toph noticed. Obviously he didn't skip his shower.

"Sorry I took so long," Aang said in apology.

"S'fine, you're fashionably late aren't you?" Toph replied while crouched down by the dirt, gathering rocks. Finding rocks always seemed to calm her, all of the different colours and shapes seemed so visually appealing, and despite their appearances, they were strong, tough, and able to be reborn anew, even after being worn down. But now, thanks to Katara and Suki pushing her into this situation, Toph's heart wouldn't calm down from a million beats per minute.

As Aang crouched down beside her, beginning to gather his own collection of rocks, Toph decided to just come out and say it. "Aang, I like you. I have for a while." Which then caused Aang to lose his balance from his squatting position and falling onto his back and poking himself with a rock.

"Ow!"

"Aang, are you okay?" Toph exclaimed as she put her arm around Aang's neck to help him up.

With a giant grin, Aang replied, "Okay? I'm terrific! I was going to confess to you once I had 25 wins in a row, but I got distracted today with the egg custard. This is the greatest day of my life. Toph, I like you. I like you that you so much, you're the last thing I think of every night before I sleep! I think about you all the time! I'm happiest when you're with me!" Wide-eyed and completely red, Toph dropped her arm and let Aang fall again.

"I wan…ow…again!"

Toph then jumped up with clenched fists and yelled, "Idiot! You should know I don't care about how many times you win! And if you liked me, you should have just told me and saved me from the embarrassment!"

Getting up with his hands, Aang replied, "But your confession was so blunt and cute, just like you. I was probably lucky I lost that race today! I most likely would have chickened out at the last minute anyways, if I did end up trying to confess!"

Slumping down next to Aang, Toph stared at Aang as he spoke, she wondered, laughing to herself, _how did I fall for a wimp like him?_

"Although, it would have been nice to win, just for the sake of winning. Oh well." he continued with a chuckle. Then, without warning, Aang gathered his inner man and pulled Toph in closer and kissed her, millimeters away from her lip.

He could see Toph's eyes spinning, and her face flushing, but Aang felt like teasing her anyways. Just as he was going to kiss her again, he was interrupted by Sokka's suddenly standing up covered in leaves and shouting, "Woohoo! Our little ones are in love! Taang baby!"

"Geez, thanks for blowing our cover you dope!" Zuko exclaimed.

Talking to Aang, Toph asked, "So are we a couple now?" still red from his kiss.

"Don't people usually go on dates before establishing their relationship status though?" Aang replied.

"Well then, let's go on a date right now, a walk…or run, chasing our friends in the bush over there," Toph proposed.

Placing a quick kiss on her lips, Aang smiled and got up. "Sounds like a swell idea," then, placing his hand out to help Toph up, he asked, "M' lady?"

"Dammit! Who votes on putting Sokka out as a sacrifice? Katara exclaimed, "say 'I'"

Without a hint of guilt on their faces, Suki and Zuko quickly raised their hands said "I," in unison.

"Dang! It's always me!" Sokka screamed as his friends threw him out of the bush.

"You'll protect me won't you shot-put? He desperately asked the steel ball which for some reason he was carrying around. "Go shot-put!" He exclaimed before he threw the heavy ball and ran.

-FIN-

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if there's a special order for track and field events, so i just put them in any random order. Also, which events the guys participated in were also, for the most part, random.<br>**

**I'm sorry if my grammar or what not annoyed you, please point out anything you see, so I can use it as reference to improve my future writing.**

**Reviews would be nice. I don't really care for flames though, but if you must, go crazy.  
><strong>


End file.
